Карвер, Раймонд
Раймонд Карвер ( , 25 мая 1938, Клетскени, Орегон — 2 августа 1988, Порт Анжелес, Вашингтон) — американский поэт и новеллист, крупнейший мастер англоязычной короткой прозы второй половины XX в. Биография Отец — рабочий на лесопилке, алкоголик, мать — официантка. В 18 лет женился, перепробовал много тяжелых профессий. В 1959 учился на курсах писательского мастерства у Джона Гарднера, затем — в университете Гумбольдта в Калифорнии, в университете Айовы. Дебютировал рассказом «Чудовищная погода» в 1961. После первых публикаций стихов и прозы преподавал в 1970—1980-х гг. в различных университетах Америки. Хватался за любую работу, чтобы содержать семью. Стал много пить, несколько раз лечился от алкоголизма. Бросил употреблять алкоголь в 1977 после тяжелой мозговой комы. Вторично женился, много писал. Умер от рака легких. Творчество и признание Считал себя наследником Э. Хемингуэя, У. Фолкнера, А. Чехова, довел искусство рассказа до предельного минимализма. Крупнейший представитель школы «грязного реализма», лауреат нескольких литературных наград, в том числе премии О.Генри (1983 и 1988), премии журнала «Poetry» (1985). По рассказам создан фильм Роберта Олтмена «Короткий монтаж» («Short Cuts», 1993). О нём самом снят телевизионный фильм «Писать и оставаться добрым» («To Write and Keep Kind», 1996), написан роман Марка Максвелла «Никсонкарвер» (1998). На японский язык прозу Карвера перевел Харуки Мураками. Стихи *Winter Insomnia / Зимняя бессонница (1970) *At Night The Salmon Move/ Лосось выплывает ночью (1976) *Where Water Comes Together with Other Water/ Там, где вода встречается с водой (1985) *Ultramarin/ Ультрамарин (1986) *A New Path to the Waterfalls/ Новая тропа к водопаду (1989) Рассказы *Will You Please Be Quiet, Please?/ Вы не будете так добры помолчать? (1976, Национальная книжная премия) *Furious Seasons/ Чудовищная погода (1977) *What We Talk About When We Talk About Love/ О чём мы говорим, когда говорим о любви (1981) *Cathedral / Собор (1983, номинация на Пулитцеровскую премию) *Elephant / Слон (1988) Другие произведения *Dostoevsky /Достоевский(1985, киносценарий) На русском языке *Собор. М.: Известия, 1987 (Библиотека журнала «Иностранная литература»). *Стихи разных книг // Иностранная литература, 2005, № 7. *Рассказы// Иностранная литература, 2007, №10, с.3-21 *Если спросишь, где я: Рассказы. М.: Б.С.Г.- ПРЕСС, 2007 *Некоторые рассказы на сайте SPEAKING IN TONGUES *Вы — доктор? *Рассказы *Рассказы *Реймонд Карвер. Узда. - перевод рассказа The Bridle Библиография *Saltzman A.M. Understanding Raymond Carver. Columbia: University of South Carolina Press, 1988. *Conversations with Raymond Carver/ Ed. by Marshall Bruce Gentry and William L. Stull. Jackson: University Press of Mississippi, 1990. *Carver Country: The World of Raymond Carver. New York: Scribner’s, 1990. *…when we talk about Raymond Carver/ Ed. by Sam Halpert. Layton: Gibbs Smith, 1991. *Campbell E. Raymond Carver: A Study of the Short Fiction. New York: Twayne, 1992. *Remembering Ray: A composite biography of Raymond Carver/ Ed. by William L. Stull and Maureen P. Carroll. Santa Barbara: Capra, 1993. *Runyon R.P.Reading Raymond Carver. Syracuse: Syracuse UP, 1994. *Nesset K. The Stories of Raymond Carver: A Critical Survey. Athens: Ohio UP, 1995. *Halpert S. Carver: An oral biography. Iowa: University of Iowa Press, 1995. *Hallett C.W. Minimalism & the Short Story: Raymond Carver, Amy Hempel, and Mary Robison. Lewiston: Edwin Mellen Press, 1999. *Bloom H. Raymond Carver: comprehensive research and study guide. Broomall: Chelsea House, 2002 *Zhou J. Raymond Carver's short fiction in the history of black humor. New York: P.Lang, 2006. *Carver M. What it used to be like: a portrait of my marriage to Raymond Carver. New York: St. Martin's Press, 2006 Ссылки *(англ.) *(англ.) *(англ.) *(англ.) *(англ.) *(англ.) *Линки (англ.) *Линки (англ.) *Линки (англ.) *(ит.) *А.[[Барикко] о творчестве Р. К. (ит.)] Категория:Писатели по алфавиту Категория:Писатели США Категория:Родившиеся в 1938 году Категория:Умершие в 1988 году Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту be-x-old:Рэйманд Карвэр bg:Реймънд Карвър br:Raymond Carver de:Raymond Carver en:Raymond Carver es:Raymond Carver fa:ریموند کارور fi:Raymond Carver fr:Raymond Carver gl:Raymond Carver he:ריימונד קארבר hr:Raymond Carver hu:Raymond Carver is:Raymond Carver it:Raymond Carver ja:レイモンド・カーヴァー nl:Raymond Carver no:Raymond Carver pl:Raymond Carver pt:Raymond Clevie Carver, Jr. ro:Raymond Carver sv:Raymond Carver vi:Raymond Carver yi:ריימאנד קארווער